FANTASMES
by Kazu Naniwa
Summary: [RK] Un été étouffant à Shinjuku. Un accessoire particulier. Et Ryo qui se montre très joueur... (Que voulez-vous que je spoile? Vous allez lire un LEMON...) Note: Ryo et Kaori sont déjà ensemble. Vous ne lirez pas leur première fois.
1. Chapter 1

**FANTASMES**

 **Genre :** Smut / Romance  
 **Shipping** : Ryo x Kaori  
 **Période :** Quelques mois après la fin du manga.  
 **Disclaimer :** Avant que vous ne me fassiez des remarques, cette histoire est une adaptation pour CH d'une ancienne fanfic que j'ai écrite il y a plus de dix ans pour le fandom de Detective Conan. Je trouvais que la situation pouvait aussi se prêter au couple RK donc j'ai décidé de tenter le défi de le transposer au monde de CH. Le pakkuri (la copie) est donc entièrement assumé. J'espère que les dialogues ne font pas trop raccommodage. Et que vous aurez du fun à la lecture. C'est écrit sans aucune prétention.  
Merci a Drin76, Lexine et SandyStorm pour votre soutien.

Note : La fic suivante contient plusieurs scènes de sexe explicite alors si vous avez moins de dix-huit ans ou que ce genre de scènes vous incommode, veuillez interrompre votre lecture dès maintenant. Ou alors prenez vos responsabilités. Merci encore.

Par ailleurs, votre vie ne me regarde certes pas mais un conseil tout de même, ne faites pas comme les personnages de cette fic. Dans la vraie vie, mettez des capotes !

 **Partie 1**

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante à Tokyo en ce début d'après-midi de juillet. Après avoir vidé un nouveau carton de livres pour les ranger dans les étagères du bureau de la bibliothèque, je m'étais rendue dans la cuisine pour en sortir une bouteille de thé glacé et quelques verres. City Hunter n'avait pas énormément de travail ces derniers temps et nous avions donc décidé de faire un peu de tri dans les nombreux ouvrages rangés dans cette pièce. Ryo s'était généreusement porté volontaire pour accomplir cette tâche après avoir vu apparaitre une de mes massues « Fureur du Ciel » quand je lui avais suggéré cette activité alors je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Sans vraiment le laisser paraitre, il manifestait quelques imperceptibles traces de douceur à mon attention depuis que nous étions revenus du mariage de Miki san et d'Umibozu san, mais surtout… depuis que nous étions devenus plus que des partenaires l'un pour l'autre… Il avait suffit de quelques mots, d'une fleur et de regards échangés les jours qui suivirent notre retour pour que tout bascule un soir sans vraiment prévenir…

Pour le moment, nous ne l'avions pas officialisé auprès de nos amis. Nous avions décidé d'un commun accord qu'ils l'apprendraient bien assez tôt, alors autant nous accorder du temps, histoire de nous habituer un peu à la situation… Car seules de petites choses avaient changé entre nous. La plupart étaient des détails très subtils que seuls les gens qui nous connaissaient parfaitement pouvaient avoir remarqués. Mais l'ensemble de ces petits changements n'étaient visibles que dans le cadre de l'intimité. Nous sommes avant tout japonais donc les marques de tendresse et d'affection, nous ne les manifestons généralement pas en public.

Je déposai les verres sur un plateau et emportai celui-ci en direction de la bibliothèque. En pénétrant dans la pièce, j'aperçus la silhouette de mon partenaire, debout derrière le bureau. Il venait visiblement de rentrer et semblait absorbé dans la lecture d'un document posé devant lui.

\- Oh, salut, me lança-t-il vaguement d'un ton détaché.

\- Tu es rentré tôt aujourd'hui dis donc. Serait-ce l'appel du travail qui te fait entendre raison ?

Je m'avançai vers un petit meuble sous la fenêtre et y déposai le plateau.

\- Idiote. Je suis juste passé au vidéo club et j'ai pris des nouvelles auprès de Ken...

\- Et tu as loué encore combien de vidéos pornos ?

\- … Mais aucune ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? s'empressa-t-il de se justifier une expression de malaise sur le visage.

Je venais de m'avancer en direction du nettoyeur indigné quand je retirai de sous le bureau un sac en papier marron contenant trois cassettes vidéo avec des noms sulfureux : « Makiko, la pucelle du train », « Les dessous de la clinique Saito » et « Kabukicho Bunny soap land selection ». Tout un programme ! Une massue de 10000 tonnes envoya l'intéressé faire connaissance avec les lattes neuves du parquet pendant que je confisquai cette dernière trouvaille.

Les stores étaient à moitié tirés car le soleil tapait directement sur cette partie du bâtiment dans l'après-midi. Et comme nous n'avions malheureusement pas assez de revenus pour acheter une climatisation neuve, le bureau se transformait inévitablement en fournaise à cette époque de l'année. A qui la faute aussi ? A toujours dépenser notre argent dans les établissements peu fréquentables du Kabukicho cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Je m'apprêtai à servir deux verres de thé glacé quand j'entendis la voix de Ryo m'appeler :

\- Kaori, viens voir un peu par ici. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Interrompant mon mouvement, je refermai rapidement la bouteille et fit demi-tour en direction du bureau. Mon partenaire me regardait arriver un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il avait une main derrière le dos et s'appuyait de l'autre sur le bureau en face de lui. Son front et ses tempes étaient déjà recouvertes de fines perles de sueur à cause de la moiteur ambiante. Je croisai les bras en arrivant à sa hauteur sachant parfaitement que son sourire me cachait quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je à moitié amusée par ses manières.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le papier devant lui.

\- C'est au sujet de la dernière affaire que j'ai traité. Regarde, tu as oublié de noter quelque chose dans le dossier.

Je me penchai alors sur la fiche dont j'avais rédigé le rapport quelques semaines plus tôt et commençai à chercher ce qui pouvait y faire défaut.

\- Mmm, quel genre de chose ai-je oublié de...

CLIC !

\- ! ?!

Au moment où j'entendis le cliquetis métallique et que je sentis le contact froid contre mon poignet, je réalisai que je venais vraisemblablement de me faire piéger. Oubliant le dossier, je tournai lentement la tête dans la direction de Ryo et aperçut ce dernier qui me détaillait, un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Je baissai alors mon regard le long de mon bras gauche et y découvrît avec stupéfaction la chaine de métal qui m'emprisonnait. Bien évidemment, l'autre extrémité de cette chaine était reliée à son poignet droit...

\- A quoi tu joues ? demandai-je soudain embarrassée.

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? Si je te dis « le gendarme et le voleur » ça peut t'aider ?

\- Ryo ! protestai-je devant son air taquin. Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Et puis d'abord, où as-tu trouvé ce truc-là ?

\- Je l'ai emprunté à Saeko, répondit-il avec cette même expression satisfaite. Elle n'était pas très d'accord au début mais j'ai trouvé des arguments infaillibles et elle a fini par me les céder.

Ce qui voulait dire en d'autres termes qu'il avait emporté ces menottes avec lui sans autre forme de procès. Il était indéniable que Saeko serait dans une colère noire lorsqu'elle réaliserait que son outil de travail avait disparu après la visite du nettoyeur numéro un de Shinjuku qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. A ce moment précis, je n'avais aucun mal à me mettre à sa place.

\- Franchement Ryo, tu es un vrai gamin, dis-je alors en soupirant. Quel besoin avais-tu de vouloir utiliser ces menottes ?

\- Ben quoi, répondit-il une expression indignée sur le visage. Ça ne te rappelle pas des souvenirs ?

\- Que... ?

\- Attends, souviens toi de ces quelques jours que nous avons passé chez Misako collés l'un avec l'autre à partager de nombreux moments intimes : le canapé, la douche à tour de rôle, et même les toilettes…

\- C'est... C'est différent ! protestai-je vivement, les joues rougissantes. Déjà, c'était un accident cette fois-là ! Et puis sérieusement, quelle idée de vouloir à nouveau nous rendre prisonnier l'un de l'autre comme ça ? Si quelqu'un nous surprenait, tu imagines ce que les gens pourraient penser ?

\- Idiote ! J'ai les clefs cette fois-ci. Et cette fois-ci, pas de chien pour venir nous les manger.

Il avait dit cela en agitant une petite paire de clefs de sa main libre.

\- Personne n'aura l'occasion de nous surprendre puisque je pourrai nous libérer quand je le voudrai.

Comprenant sans difficulté que je n'aurais pas le dernier mot sur cette histoire-là aujourd'hui, je finis par me taire. Je sentis alors un bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et m'attirer fermement contre son torse. Alors que son souffle commençait à me balayer doucement la nuque, je lui reprochai :

\- Ryo ! Arrête s'il te plait. Nous sommes en pleines heures d'ouverture. Si un client arrive maintenant, on va vraiment avoir des problèmes.

\- Bon voyons, d'abord les clientes n'arrivent pas directement chez nous puisque c'est toi qui filtres les demandes. Et puis, c'est clair qu'avec les deux affaires qu'on a eus en quatre mois, on a vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter pour ça. Te moquerais-tu de moi Kaori-chan ? Ou chercherais-tu une excuse pour te défiler ?

\- Crétin !

Mais Ryo continuait à promener ses lèvres gourmandes le long de mon cou. A mesure qu'il remontait vers le lobe de mon oreille, je me sentais envahie par de doux frissons qui parcouraient tout mon corps. J'aurais très certainement pu céder à la soudaine tentation qui s'emparait de moi si je n'avais pas entendu à cet instant un bruit familier en provenance des escaliers.

\- Arrête donc ça, repris-je à moitié en murmurant. Il y a quelqu'un qui est en train de monter ici.

\- Mais bien sûr, me répondit-il d'un air incrédule.

\- Je t'assure que c'est vrai. J'ai entendu du bruit dans le couloir.

Mais le nettoyeur n'était visiblement pas prêt à m'écouter. Il continuait à promener ses mains de manière insouciante le long de mes hanches et de mon dos. Cette fois, je l'empoignai fermement au niveau des bras pour tenter de l'arrêter mais je ne faisais physiquement pas le poids face à lui et a son entêtement. Il s'interrompit un bref instant et se mit à me fixer intensément, de ce regard qui vous dit _« Vas-y, essaie pour voir ? »_. Il ne me restait qu'une seule chose à faire. Je fis donc mine de me rendre enfin docile et quand je le sentis relâcher la pression sur mes poignets, je réussis à me dégager et cherchai à m'emparer de la clef qu'il avait rangé dans la poche de sa chemise. Mais il fut plus rapide que moi. Il bloqua mon bras sans difficulté dans les airs tout en me lançant son petit air de défi.

\- Kaori !...

C'est à ce moment-là qu'on frappa à la porte de l'appartement. Nous sursautâmes tous les deux.

\- Excusez-moi ? Fit une voix de femme derrière la porte.

Mais la surprise avait rendu nos réactions confuses. Alors que je cherchai désespérément à m'emparer de la clef des menottes, Ryo était occupé à bloquer chacun de mes mouvements.

\- Ryo, protestai-je une fois de plus d'une voix à demi-étouffée.

\- Tais toi ! Et laisse-moi faire, répondit-il de la même façon. Tu verras, tout se passera bien. Fais-moi juste confiance.

Et sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il attira un des cartons de livres derrière le bureau et m'obligea sans douceur à m'y asseoir. Je trébuchai maladroitement en arrière et retombai sans élégance sur la caisse de livres en poussant un petit cri aigu. La porte venait de s'ouvrir et une femme était en train de pénétrer dans la bibliothèque. Je la vis s'arrêter un instant et tourner la tête dans notre direction. D'après l'expression de son visage, ma soudaine exclamation l'avait surprise. A ma gauche, Ryo s'était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil et s'efforçait de maintenir son poignet droit sous le bureau tandis qu'il avait repris ses airs habituels de poseur pour accueillir la cliente. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait en tête. Mais une chose était sûre, nous étions dans de beaux draps...

La femme nous jaugea un moment du regard et décida de s'approcher du bureau. Elle devait avoir le milieu de la vingtaine et était extrêmement belle et élégante. A en juger par la qualité de ses vêtements, elle devait être issue d'un milieu relativement aisé.

\- Mokkori chan ! fit Ryo des petits cœurs à la place des yeux.

\- M. Ryo Saeba ? demanda-t-elle d'un air un peu pincé.

\- C'est moi même, répondit mon partenaire une expression lubrique sur le visage. Que puis-je pour votre service ?

\- ... Je m'attendais à quelqu'un de plus… sérieux…

La femme semblait évaluer l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Sa mine semblait à la fois étonnée et suspicieuse.

\- Vous êtes vraiment le nettoyeur City Hunter ? demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant sur la tenue de Ryo.

\- Oui, c'est bien nous. Mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Elle hésita un bref instant mais finit par obtempérer. Comme elle semblait toujours sceptique, un court silence s'installa durant lequel je concentrai tous mes efforts à ne pas bouger ma main gauche d'un millimètre. A cause de la chaleur moite, la cliente s'épongea le front à l'aide d'une petite serviette. J'étais certaine qu'elle attendait quelque chose de notre part. A ce moment-là, une sorte de claquement sonore résonna dans la pièce. Je tournai la tête en même temps que notre invitée et réalisai qu'il s'agissait des glaçons qui étaient en train de fondre dans la bouteille de thé. Je fus soudain envahie par un profond sentiment de honte car je n'étais absolument pas en mesure de pouvoir servir les rafraichissements alors que la cliente n'attendait visiblement que ça. Je baissai alors les yeux pour éviter de croiser le regard critique de cette femme et me mit à pester intérieurement contre les idées saugrenues de mon petit ami. Ce dernier, reprenant un air un peu plus sérieux, se décida alors à intervenir.

\- Et si vous nous disiez ce qui vous amène ici, Madame... ?

Ces mots semblèrent suffisants pour détourner l'attention de la cliente face à ce manque qui remettait en cause la qualité de notre accueil, car elle finit par nous donner son nom et le motif de sa consultation. Pendant quelques minutes, je me contentai d'écouter attentivement et de prendre note mentalement des éléments importants pour pouvoir les recopier plus tard dans un dossier approprié. La jeune femme avait obtenu l'adresse de la part de Reika et souhaitait demander un travail de protection rapprochée. Ryo – pour une fois - affichait une expression professionnelle et posait des questions très précises sur le travail à effectuer, ce qui semblait mettre un peu plus à l'aise notre interlocutrice. Puis au bout d'un moment, elle cita une adresse. Il y eu alors comme un blanc. Je vis soudain Ryo attraper un stylo et un bloc note de la main gauche et me le tendre en me disant sur un ton bourru :

\- Kaori, note !

Je restai bouche bée quelques instants. Bien sûr, je comprenais parfaitement que Ryo se retrouve soudain embarrassé : il était droitier et par conséquent ne pouvait pas écrire sans dévoiler la paire de menottes. Mais il avait besoin de cette adresse. Pourtant à bien y réfléchir, rien ne l'empêchait de prendre des notes en utilisant sa main gauche. Mais un vague regard en coin me permit de d'entrevoir le sourire ravit qu'il arborait. Il était tout bonnement en train de se payer ma tête. J'aurais voulu lui rétorquer quelque chose violemment mais la crainte de faire le moindre bruit avec mon bras gauche m'en empêcha. Je gardai donc ma colère pour moi et me penchai sur le bureau pour griffonner les quelques informations que la femme venait de nous donner. Elle continua ensuite ses explications. Je gardai la pose au cas où je devais noter autre chose sur le morceau de papier. A la fois mi assise sur le carton et mi penchée sur le bureau, la position était relativement inconfortable mais je pris mon mal en patience. Puis, lorsque la consultation sembla toucher à sa fin, la cliente se mit à chercher un dernier document dans son sac pour le montrer à Ryo. Comme elle ne prêtait plus attention à nous, je tournai un bref moment la tête en direction de mon partenaire. Ce dernier avait le regard arrêté sur un point juste derrière mon dos... en bas... Lorsque je réalisai qu'il était en train de fixer d'une manière on ne peut plus ostentatoire mon postérieur, je ne pus me retenir de crier mon indignation :

\- Ryo ! Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?!

Mais ma réaction fut si vive que j'en oubliai de maintenir ma main immobile. Le cliquetis métallique qui s'ensuivit alors résonna clairement dans toute la pièce. Avant même que je ne réagisse, Ryo m'avait saisi la main et tout en la maintenant fermement dans la sienne pour éviter que je ne la fasse bouger plus, et il m'adressa un regard de reproches à moitié amusé en me répondant :

\- Arrête de crier comme ça, idiote !

\- Ne me traite pas d'idiote ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ce que tu étais en train de faire ?

\- Et ? Puis-je savoir où est le problème ?

Il savait pertinemment bien que je ne pouvais pas exprimer à haute voix devant une cliente ce qu'il venait de faire. Je me contentai de lui répondre sur un ton particulièrement cinglant :

\- Espèce de sombre crétin !

Notre invitée nous regardait maintenant d'un air interdit, se demandant visiblement quelle mouche pouvait m'avoir piquée pour que je hausse ainsi la voix. Mais Ryo ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Il se tourna alors vers elle, alors que ses doigts se mêlaient intimement aux miens, et lui dit comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde :

\- Ne vous y trompez pas. Nous sommes actuellement extrêmement attachés l'un à l'autre.

J'en étais mortifiée de honte. Pas seulement parce qu'il se permettait de révéler publiquement la nature intime de notre relation à une inconnue, mais aussi parce que les propos exprimaient de manière très claire la situation concrète dans laquelle nous nous retrouvions. Je sentais la chaleur envahir mes joues alors que je me promettais de lui faire payer d'une manière ou d'une autre cette insolence un peu plus tard dans la soirée. La pression de ses doigts se renforça alors nettement contre les miens.

 _A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

**FANTASMES**

 **Commentaire :**  
On passe aux choses sérieuses. J'espère que ça vous plaira.  
Les personnages sont certainement OOC (puisque je n'ai fait que transposer les personnages de la fic sur Conan en changeant le contenu des dialogues). J'espère que cela ne vous gênera pas trop. Après, c'est un lemon donc bon...

Bonne lecture.

Edit: Version éditée avec des sauts de ligne. Est-ce que c'est plus lisible?

 **Partie 2**

Je suivis donc la fin de cet entretien d'un air détaché, parfaitement consciente que notre interlocutrice ne prendrait peut-être plus jamais contact avec nous après la manière cavalière et singulière dont nous nous étions occupés d'elle. Elle prit donc congé sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne la raccompagne ne serait-ce qu'à la porte de l'appartement. Nous restâmes immobiles un moment, jusqu'à ce que le bruit des pas finisse par s'estomper dans le couloir. Je laissai échapper enfin un soupir de soulagement alors qu'à mes côtés, Ryo me dit d'un ton relativement satisfait :

\- Et ben tu vois, tout s'est passé sans aucun problème.

Je crus que j'allais le tuer.

\- Non, mais tu rigoles ou quoi ? On ne l'a ni accueillie, ni offert à boire, ni raccompagnée ! Tu n'as bien sûr pas pu te retenir à afficher tes manières de pervers et pour couronner le tout, on a frôlé la catastrophe à cause de ton idée idiote de menottes ! Où est-ce que tu vois qu'il n'y a eu aucun problème ?

Pendant que je protestais, il s'était levé et se dirigea – en m'entrainant avec lui - vers la porte qu'il verrouilla.

\- Et alors ? Elle était là pour faire sa demande et je vais m'en occuper. Donc c'est le principal.

\- Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'elle ne reviendra peut-être jamais après ça ? Elle avait l'air tellement sceptique que tu puisses être véritablement City Hunter en plus...

C'est alors qu'il me plaqua doucement contre la porte et appuya ses deux bras des deux côtés de mon visage. Il ne me laissait ainsi aucune échappatoire.

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête Kaori... je m'en contrefiche royalement.

Si je m'étais attendue à ça ! Ryo Saeba, le célèbre nettoyeur de Shinjuku se désintéressait d'une jeune et jolie cliente à aider ?! On me l'aurait dit que je ne l'aurais pas cru. Certes, la femme était venue nous demander d'assurer la protection de son cousin et je connaissais le peu d'enthousiasme de mon partenaire lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'occuper de la protection d'hommes, mais de là à l'entendre tenir ce genre de propos après qu'il ait de lui-même accepté le travail...

\- Est ce que tu réalises ce que tu es en train de me dire, monsieur le nettoyeur ? tentai-je de demander alors qu'il avait commencé à promener ses lèvres de façon gourmande le long de ma nuque.

\- J'ai d'autres préoccupations en tête, fit-il d'un ton qui entendait qu'il souhaitait clore le débat. Oublie donc cette histoire pour le moment. Je m'en occuperai personnellement plus tard.

Visiblement, mon partenaire avait décidé de reléguer son visage de nettoyeur au placard au profit de celui de l'Etalon afin de reprendre les activités qu'il avait entamé avant que notre visiteuse ne vienne nous interrompre. A mon tour, je me sentais réagir aux baisers qu'il déposait dans mon cou. Je fermai alors les yeux, prête à céder au plaisir qu'il faisait naitre chez moi quand je me rappelai soudain la situation embarrassante dans laquelle il m'avait mise quelques instants plus tôt. Je tendis alors les mains pour le repousser et me dégager mais non seulement il ne se laissa pas faire, mais en plus je réalisai que je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner de lui à cause des menottes. Je réfléchis un bref moment. Si je ne pouvais pas lui échapper, il ne me restait qu'une seule façon de lui faire comprendre mon point de vue.

Je changeai alors subtilement d'attitude. Pour commencer, j'enroulai doucement mes bras autour de son cou, je fermai les yeux et m'emparai de ses lèvres pour un long et langoureux baiser. La réaction de mon compagnon ne tarda pas à se manifester. Il me bascula la tête contre la porte et s'appuya encore un peu plus contre moi. Je pouvais nettement sentir contre mes cuisses à quel point mon comportement ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il interrompit finalement le baiser pour me faire part d'un ton moqueur :

\- Je vois que tu as fini par devenir raisonnable.

\- C'est parce que je n'ai pas le choix aussi, lui rétorquai-je dans un demi sourire.

Il me jaugea un instant du regard avant de reprendre notre baiser et de l'approfondir dans une caresse intime qui éveilla dans tout mon être des frissons. Mais je ne comptais pas lui céder si facilement. Je concentrai donc toute ma volonté sur le but que je m'étais assignée et redoublai d'effort pour lui prodiguer mes propres caresses. Ses mains se glissaient de manière gourmande sous mon bustier sans manche et sous ma jupe, tandis que nos pas nous entrainaient dans une danse improvisée vers le bureau. Je commençai à détacher à mon tour la boucle de ceinture du jean que portait Ryo quand ce dernier s'interrompit et me regarda d'un air mi surpris, mi amusé.

\- Il y a un problème ? demandai-je d'une voix espiègle en faisant sauter les boutons du pantalon.

\- Non... mais je me disais juste que c'était rare de te voir prendre ainsi les initiatives. J'en déduis que les menottes te donnent de l'inspiration.

\- I... idiot !

Tandis que Ryo effleurait délicatement de ses doigts la peau de mes seins entre deux baisers, j'en profitai pour immiscer une main à l'intérieur de son caleçon. Le contact direct de ma peau contre son intimité masculine lui arracha un soupir. Il se figea un court instant, appréciant visiblement les sensations que j'avais commencé à éveiller en lui. Les yeux à moitié fermés et la bouche très légèrement entrouverte, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Alors que mes mains effectuaient de consciencieux va-et-vient contre sa virilité, je penchais subrepticement le visage vers le sien et immisçai une nouvelle fois ma langue à l'intérieur de ses lèvres pour un énième baiser humide. Je laissai ma bouche œuvrer de manière attentionnée et en profitai pour glisser à son tour ma main libre dans le jean de mon compagnon. Je fis vaguement courir mes doigts le long de son scrotum, lui arrachant au passage un faible gémissement étouffé. Ses bras abandonnèrent leur exploration pour se refermer autour de moi. Si je n'agissais pas vite, il allait reprendre le dessus et je savais que je ne pourrais pas lutter contre sa force physique ni contre le désir qui était petit à petit en train de me submerger. Je réagis donc aussi rapidement que mes réflexes me le permirent. J'interrompis brusquement notre baiser et baissai délicatement mon visage jusqu'au niveau de ses cuisses. Au-dessus de moi, j'entendis Ryo s'exclamer d'une voix étonnée :

\- Kao... ri ?

Un sourire se dessina alors sur mon visage à la perspective du délicieux supplice que j'allais lui infliger. Mon coup allait être infaillible. Mes mains s'activèrent une dernière fois avant que ma bouche ne s'empare une bonne fois pour toute de l'intimité du nettoyeur. Cette fois, c'est un râle qui s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que je le sentais s'appuyer contre le bureau pour se donner une contenance. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je m'essayais à lui prodiguer ce genre de caresses, mais c'était quand même la première fois que je le faisais de mon propre chef. Je pouvais donc anticiper à la fois la surprise et le plaisir que j'étais en train de lui dispenser. Je tachai d'accélérer de façon subtile le mouvement de va-et-vient entre mes lèvres, ponctuant la caresse par de délicats jeux de langue. La respiration de Ryo était maintenant saccadée et il avait posé sa main droite dans mes cheveux m'invitant à continuer.

Chacun de mes mouvements étaient soulignés par le cliquetis de la chaine de métal tandis que mon compagnon murmurait mon prénom à intervalle régulière entre plusieurs soupirs. Je levai discrètement les yeux au-dessus de moi. Ryo avait le visage très rouge et les paupières closes. Sa tête se balançait très légèrement vers l'arrière et je pouvais observer ses lèvres s'entrouvrir à chacun de mes mouvements. C'était un visage bien différent de celui qu'il montrait lorsqu'il protégeait ses clientes, mais celui-ci – lorsqu'il s'abandonnait complètement - il ne le réservait qu'à moi seule, pas même à ses autres conquêtes. J'étais ce témoin privilégié et c'est pourquoi j'eu soudain envie de redoubler mes efforts à lui prodiguer du plaisir. Il était maintenant temps d'accélérer un peu la cadence. A mesure que mes caresses prenaient une allure plus dynamique, je sentis les muscles de mon compagnon se raidir. Il était presque à bout. Mais en même temps, je sentais qu'il essayait de se retenir.  
 _  
« Quel obstiné... »_

Je m'interrompis alors un instant, prête à l'inciter à se laisser aller quand je sentis ses bras me saisir violemment par les épaules, me relever et me plaquer contre le bureau. Ryo affichait une expression extrêmement contrariée.

Nous nous dévisageâmes encore quelques instants, puis un léger sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Tu croyais m'avoir comme ça ?

\- ...

\- C'est bas, ça, tu sais. C'est très bas.

\- ... C'est parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de me mettre dans une situation embarrassante depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Tu pensais qu'en me faisant venir de cette façon, j'en aurais pour mon compte et que je te détacherais ? Ne soit pas ridicule, tu sais parfaitement que je n'avais pas l'intention de m'amuser tout seul en ramenant ces menottes.

\- Et toi, ça ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que tu ne m'avais pas demandé mon avis ? Je ne suis peut-être pas du tout intéressée, rétorquai-je.

Il haussa un sourcil amusé.

\- Ce n'est pas beau de mentir tu sais.

Il était extrêmement sûr de lui et à bien y réfléchir, je devais admettre qu'il n'avait pas entièrement tort. Comme si je pouvais cacher ce genre de choses à un nettoyeur professionnel et un expert dans les arts de l'amour... qui plus est, je restais transparente à ses yeux quand il s'agissait de mes émotions. Un silence s'installa entre nous. Tout en maintenant son regard dans le mien, Ryo appuya fermement ses mains sur le bureau, formant ainsi un mur autour de ma taille. Malgré son sourire, ses yeux reflétaient toujours cette petite pointe de colère dont il avait fait preuve en me relevant.

\- ... Tu es fâché ?

\- Non !... Je ne suis pas fâché, mais tu as essayé de te défiler.

Son sourire se fit cette fois plus chaleureux.

\- Tu es la partenaire d'un nettoyeur après tout, tu es bien placée pour savoir quel sort est réservé à ceux qui transgressent impunément les règles. Te rabaisserais tu aux bassesses de ces malfrats, assassins et autres mafieux ?

Comprenant doucement où il voulait en venir avec ces sous-entendus, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ? demandai-je sur un air de défi.

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas ? Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de faire comprendre à un criminel le véritable sens de ses crimes. Et de lui faire respecter ensuite la loi. Il faut le punir. C'est aussi le boulot de City Hunter au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

Je me mis à glousser. Mais au fond de moi, j'étais complètement mortifiée... mortifiée d'une part par les allusions que Ryo faisait au sujet du sort qu'il me réservait... mais pas seulement. C'était surtout la sensation de chaleur que je ressentais soudain au fond de mon ventre qui m'inspirait ce profond trouble. Mais je ne pouvais me prétendre indifférente. Finalement mon plus grand crime était d'être tombée amoureuse de la sorte du nettoyeur de Shinjuku. Le jeu du justicier et du voleur ne faisait qu'éveiller un désir indicible au fond de mes entrailles. Et ça, j'étais persuadée que Ryo en était parfaitement conscient...

\- Alors qui va me punir ? Et comment ? demandai-je cette fois sans détour.

\- Mmm... fit semblant de réfléchir Ryo. Et bien puisque c'est moi qui t'ai attrapée, je suppose que c'est à moi de t'infliger la sanction. Quant à la méthode, elle va nécessiter un long et subtil travail au corps...

\- Que se passerait-il si j'admettais mes torts ?

\- Tu reconnais les faits ?

\- C'est toi même qui m'accuse. N'ai-je pas droit de défendre ma cause ? J'ai peut-être des raisons parfaitement valables que tu n'as pas encore écoutées.

\- Alors si c'est le cas, disons que la sanction que je vais te réserver n'en sera que plus douce.

Et ce disant, les doigts du nettoyeur firent doucement glisser ma jupe et mon bustier en bas de mes jambes. Puis il posa à nouveau ses bras de chaque côté de mes hanches et il promena ensuite son regard sur l'ensemble de mon corps quasi nu. Aussi impensable que cela pouvait paraître, je sentais ma peau parcourue de picotements tant je désirais qu'il me touche. Être ainsi dévorée des yeux ne faisait qu'attiser le feu qui grossissait dans mon bas ventre.

\- Je ne sais même pas de quoi je suis accusée, finis-je par dire pour me donner une contenance.

\- ... ? Tu te livres mais tu ne sais même pas quels crimes on te reproche ?

Il leva alors la main gauche et la fit frôler mes épaules. Ses doigts n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres de ma peau si bien que la sensation de proximité finit par me donner la chair de poule.

\- Alors d'abord, tu t'enfuies comme le ferait Kasumi, tu essaies ensuite de me tromper en évitant une confrontation directe comme si tu fuyais un « duel » avec moi et pour terminer, tu essaies de m'embobiner en me mentant ouvertement.

\- Mais je ne t'ai rien volé, protestai-je à moitié et en fermant les yeux.

\- Encore un mensonge !

\- De toute façon tu n'as aucune preuve !

\- Ha oui ?

Mon corps se cambra alors cherchant sans doute inconsciemment à ce que ses mains se posent enfin sur moi. Mais il ne les rencontra pas. J'ouvris alors les yeux, avec l'impression que cette attente allait finir par me rendre complètement folle. Ryo me fixait toujours patiemment puis finit par me demander :

\- Tu prétendais que tu n'étais pas intéressée hein ?

C'est alors que ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la naissance de mes seins. Je ne pus contenir mon soupir de satisfaction tant il m'avait fait languir. Puis il promena en silence ses mains le long de ma poitrine et de mon ventre, provoquant des étincelles tout le long de ma peau.

\- Ryooo... mmm...

Sa main droite se mit ensuite à jouer avec l'extrémité de mes seins tandis que la gauche se glissait à l'intérieur du dernier vêtement qui recouvrait mon corps. J'appuyai pudiquement ma tête contre son buste pour me cacher le visage tandis qu'un gémissement indécent franchissait la barrière de mes lèvres. Ses doigts effleuraient à peine mon intimité que j'étais à moitié prise de tremblements.

\- Ose me dire que tu n'as pas envie, Kaori !

Mes poings se crispèrent sur sa chemise. Ma respiration se fit haletante. Entre mes cuisses, je sentis Ryo me titiller en dessinant des cercles autour du point le plus sensible de mon anatomie.

\- Ose donc le dire, « ma petite voleuse » ...

\- Ry...ooo...

Comment faisait-il pour me mettre dans de tels états ?

\- Je... suis désolée... Monsieur le ... nettoyeur... mais par pitié fais quelque chose !

Ces paroles eurent comme un effet magique car après cela, il immisça sans autre forme de procès un doigt à l'intérieur de mon bas ventre. Toujours blottie contre son torse je me laissai envahir par la sensation de volupté qui parcourait mon corps alors qu'il faisait glisser lentement en moi son doigt dans un mouvement de va-et-vient régulier. D'un geste désintéressé, il fit tomber mon sous vêtement en bas de mes jambes puis me coucha sur le bureau. Le métal était particulièrement froid contre la peau nue de mon dos. Sans accélérer la cadence, je le sentis s'appliquer à chercher les points sensibles qu'il avait découvert lors des premières fois que nous avions fait l'amour.

Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps à l'étalon de Shinjuku pour qu'il découvre et retienne les sensations que je préférais. Et je devais admettre devant la pratique que sa réputation était loin d'être usurpée.

\- Alors celui-ci, c'est pour avoir prétendu ne pas être intéressée, me dit-il en augmentant légèrement la vitesse du va-et-vient entre mes cuisses.

Puis un deuxième doigt pénétra mon intimité, m'arrachant un soupir de surprise.

\- Et celui-là, c'est pour avoir essayé de t'enfuir comme une voleuse.

Il continua encore un moment ses caresses. Et moi je ne fis rien d'autre que m'abandonner à la sensation en remuant les hanches en cadence et en tournant la tête entre mes gémissements. Rapidement, je sentis les muscles de mes cuisses se raidir. J'avais le sentiment que mon corps ne me répondait plus.

\- Et enfin celui-là, c'est pour avoir voulu te débarrasser de moi sans en profiter toi aussi.

Un troisième doigt vint alors rejoindre les deux premiers dans l'étroite cavité que renfermait mes cuisses. Ryo se pencha contre moi et se mit à m'embrasser avec ardeur tout en maintenant le rythme de ses allées et venues, poussant mon désir presque à son paroxysme. Mais après quelques baisers qu'il termina dans mon cou, il s'interrompit soudain et me susurra d'une voix grave à l'oreille.

\- Mais ça, ce n'est rien face à la punition que je te réserve pour ton « vol ».

Et sans même me laisser le temps de protester, il retira ses doigts de mes cuisses et me remit debout face à lui.

\- As-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense, « ma petite voleuse » ?

Je le regardai un instant intensément. Mais j'étais tellement consumée de désir qu'il m'était impossible de remettre de l'ordre et de la logique dans mes idées. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'accusait de lui avoir volé quelque chose. Cela faisait peut-être simplement partie du jeu ? Après tout, il était le nettoyeur et moi, la criminelle qu'il voulait remettre sur le droit chemin... Comme je n'avais rien de mieux à proposer, je lui fis part de mon unique et intime conviction :

\- Je n'ai rien volé.

\- Tu es vraiment têtue quand tu t'y mets.

Et sans me prévenir, il me retourna brusquement en prenant soin de me passer la main gauche en travers du dos. Il me coucha alors sans ménagement sur le bureau et posa sa main droite contre ma hanche. Je fis un bref mouvement de ma main libre, repoussant le stylo et le bloc note dont nous nous étions servis un peu plus tôt, et je m'accrochai au rebord de la table, attendant la sentence. Nous n'avions pas vraiment besoin de parler. Nous étions parfaitement sur la même longueur d'ondes dans ce petit jeu vicieux qui nous était inspiré par cette paire de menottes. Ryo écarta alors délicatement mes cuisses, et se glissa sans préavis tout entier à l'intérieur de moi.

Rapidement, l'air ambiant fut noyé sous nos soupirs répétés ainsi que le cliquetis régulier des menottes qui nous reliaient. Le métal froid de la chaîne me chatouillait dans le dos. J'avais le sentiment de sentir chacun des anneaux contre moi. On aurait dit qu'ils faisaient limite partie de moi. En fait, j'étais complètement obsédée par ce sentiment d'être reliée à Ryo de manière inéluctable, sans avoir d'opportunité de lui échapper. Notre relation avait toujours été ainsi dans le fond. Et c'est justement ce qui alimentait mon fantasme. Je lui appartenais depuis le jour où j'avais décidé de devenir sa partenaire. L'autre moitié de City Hunter. Entre mes reins, Ryo redoubla soudain ses efforts. Le bruit indécent de son va-et-vient s'ajoutait maintenant à celui des stylos qui s'entrechoquaient doucement dans le pot à crayon. Nous continuions à nous appeler mutuellement, indifférents à la fenêtre pourtant restée entrouverte à cause de la chaleur. Plus rien n'existait autour de nous. Il n'y avait que lui et moi, et ce lien de métal qui nous unissait...

\- Kaori...

 _« Ma petite voleuse... »_

C'est alors que je compris quel était en fait le crime dont il m'avait accusée. C'était un vieux crime dont j'étais bel et bien responsable. Et un crime que j'étais prête à assumer sans remord. Je lui avais volé sa liberté. Saeba Ryo, le Nettoyeur, l'étalon de Shinjuku, cet homme libre dont le premier plaisir était de connaitre l'ivresse de l'amour charnel auprès de jeunes femmes magnifiques… il s'était retrouvé enchainé à moi avec cette promesse faite à mon frère. Cette promesse que j'avais su faire muer en affection… notre chaine de métal…

Je sentis soudain que la tension de mes muscles était à son comble. J'étais sur le point d'exploser.

\- Ryo, je vais...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que la décharge de plaisir inonda tout mon corps. La soudaine volupté qui s'était emparée de moi s'accompagna quelques instants de légers soubresauts avant de s'estomper doucement et de m'abandonner dans une douce félicité. Après encore un moment à accompagner Ryo de mes mouvements de bassin, je le sentis se crisper à son tour dans mon dos en poussant un râle plus fort que les précédents, puis il s'affaissa contre moi en me caressant les cheveux et me soufflant un léger baiser au coin de l'oreille.

 _A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

**FANTASMES**

 **Commentaire :**  
Et voila le second round. Pas très original sur la fin et conclusion un peu à la va-vite mais j'espère que la lecture vous aura plu quand même.  
Si la fic vous donne un peu chaud et/ou si vous reconnaissez un peu les personnages de Ryo et Kaori, alors vous m'en verrez comblée.

 **Partie 3**

Lorsque nous nous redressâmes enfin, le souffle à peu près régulier, nous étions tous les deux complètement trempés de sueur. Le bureau était sens dessus dessous et quelques documents s'étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis à agiter l'air du plat de la main comme s'il s'agissait d'un éventail.

\- Je crois qu'on a besoin d'une bonne douche maintenant, me fit Ryo en déboutonnant sa chemise pour la première fois de la journée.

\- Quelle excellente idée !

Je tendis alors mon poignet gauche devant lui. Mais Ryo se contenta de me sourire et croisa les bras devant sa poitrine.

\- Allez, détache-moi, maintenant !

\- ...

\- S'il te plait…. Ryo !

\- ...

\- M. le Nettoyeur ?

\- N'insiste pas. Je ne te libérerai pas maintenant.

\- Ryo sama ?

\- Tu veux déjà te séparer de moi ?

Cette dernière question me prit de court. Je restai légèrement interdite alors qu'il se levait et ramassait mes vêtements.

\- Allez rhabille toi. On va aller se laver.

\- Ne me dis pas que...

Mais je voyais pourtant parfaitement ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Oh, Ryo, soit un peu raisonnable. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour aller prendre une douche.

En même temps que je protestais, j'enfilai mes vêtements à la hâte. Mais Ryo ne me répondit pas. Lorsque j'eu terminé, il m'entraina vers la porte de la bibliothèque qu'il déverrouilla puis m'emmena vers la salle de bain.

\- Et puis d'abord, ne soit pas ridicule. Tu ne pourras pas te déshabiller si tu ne nous détache pas.

Et toujours sans un mot, il me fit pénétrer dans la salle de déshabillage qui juxtaposait la salle d'eau et sortit deux serviettes propres d'un placard. Puis il se tourna vers moi et s'empara fermement de mon poignet gauche. Il en profita pour sortir la clef des menottes de sa poche et libéra rapidement sa main tandis qu'il accrochait à nouveau la chaîne au barreau de métal d'un meuble m'empêchant ainsi de me libérer. Je lui lançai un regard noir de reproches alors qu'il était en train de jeter négligemment ses vêtements sales sur le sol.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Et déshabille-toi ! A moins que tu préfères que je le fasse pour toi ?

N'ayant d'autres solutions qui s'offrait à moi, je finis par obtempérer. Mes habits rejoignirent bientôt ceux de mon partenaire sur le parquet. Bien entendu, Ryo rattacha ensuite la paire de menottes à son poignet droit et nous pénétrâmes enfin dans la salle de bain. Je m'avançai devant le grand miroir mural et fit tourner les robinets. Un jet de liquide brulant s'échappa d'abord du pommeau de douche inondant la pièce de vapeur. Je me glissai dessous et laissai le flot d'eau couler sur mes épaules et emporter mes traces de sueur. Ryo m'avait rejoint et se passait maintenant les deux mains dans les cheveux, faisant se soulever au passage mon poignet gauche à cause de la chaîne de métal. Nos regards se croisèrent et nous échangeâmes un sourire complice. Puis je m'écartai légèrement de la douche et m'approchai du miroir pour prendre le shampoing et le gel douche. Dans le reflet, j'aperçus Ryo qui ajoutait maintenant de l'eau froide afin de rafraichir au maximum la température de la pièce. Le contraste entre la couleur de nos deux peaux était saisissant. J'avais un teint de porcelaine alors que lui était légèrement halé par le soleil. Cela me fascinait. Le nettoyeur, finit par se tourner vers moi et son regard croisa le mien dans la glace.

\- Allo la terre ?

Réalisant soudain l'état d'hypnose dans lequel j'étais alors plongée, je me mis à rougir tandis que mon compagnon commençait à se passer du gel douche en riant. Je me préparai à mon tour à faire de même quand je l'entendis me demander :

\- Frotte moi le dos s'il te plait.

C'était tout autant un ordre qu'une requête. Sans me faire prier d'avantage, j'entrepris de lui savonner les épaules et les bras. Mes mains frottaient délicatement sa peau et étendaient la mousse toujours un peu plus loin sur chacun de ses membres. Il se mit rapidement à me rendre la pareille en étalant du savon sur chaque parcelle de mon épiderme. Nos mains effectuaient une danse à la fois innocente et sensuelle le long de nos corps. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, nous étions à cet instant parfaitement repus d'amour et les choses auraient très bien pu s'arrêter simplement à ces caresses chastes. Sauf que la chaîne de métal obsédait encore mon esprit et m'entrainait dans une série de réflexions beaucoup moins ingénues. Tandis que Ryo me massait maintenant les cheveux avec du shampoing, je repensai alors à la manière abrupte avec laquelle il avait conduit le jeu dans le bureau. Je m'étais faite menée en bateau du début à la fin, et même si finalement, je reconnaissais que cela n'avait pas été désagréable, je souhaitais toujours au fond de moi obtenir ma part de compensation. En d'autres termes, je sentais petit à petit naitre en moi le désir de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Et comme nous étions toujours intimement liés par les menottes, je comptais bien les utiliser à mon tour.

Ainsi, comme nous avions plus ou moins fini de nous laver mutuellement, je poussai gentiment mon partenaire sous le jet de la douche puis le plaquai contre le mur. Il n'eut pas le temps de me répondre, trop occupé à reprendre sa respiration et à repousser le savon qui s'infiltrait sournoisement dans ses yeux. Et j'en profitai pour recouvrir son torse de baisers et promener ma langue sur les parcelles de peau dont l'eau avait balayé la mousse. Il ne protesta pas. Je sentais déjà entre ses jambes s'éveiller très légèrement une nouvelle pointe de désir. Il enroula ses bras autour de mon dos et me dit d'une voix taquine :

\- Kaori... c'est toi qui ne voulais pas venir jusqu'ici mais si tu continues je vais finir par croire que tu es plus insatiable que moi ?

Mais je ne relevai pas sa remarque. Au lieu de ça, je m'interrompis et tournai mon visage vers le sien pour lui dire sur le ton le plus sérieux du monde :

\- Ryo... et si on inversait les rôles pour une fois ?

Ses yeux s'arrondirent sur le coup de la surprise et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Il resta un moment interdit à me dévisager. Mais je n'avais pas besoin d'attendre sa réponse. Je sentais une soudaine pression contre mon aine qui témoignait immanquablement de l'effet que mes paroles venaient d'avoir sur lui. Je penchai alors légèrement ma tête sur le côté et lui adressai un regard espiègle :

\- Chaque crime doit être payé d'une manière ou d'une autre, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je pense que c'est à ton tour d'expier les tiens.

Cette fois, son regard redevint très sérieux et s'accompagna d'un sourire.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, « Mademoiselle la Nettoyeuse », tu cherches à m'accuser pour t'avoir embarrassée devant la cliente de tout à l'heure ? Mais tu ne seras pas de taille contre moi. Pour commencer, ce que nous avons fait n'a rien d'illégal et...

Mais je le coupai et sans l'écouter, continuai mon explication sur le même ton implacable que celui qu'il m'avait tenu quelques temps plus tôt.

\- Pour commencer, tu es accusé de vol et d'abus de confiance envers un représentant de l'ordre.

\- ... ? Kaori, il nous arrive parfois dans notre boulot de donner un coup de main à la police lorsqu'elle n'a pas d'autre recours possible. Mais de là à nous qualifier de représentant de l'ordre… Et je ne t'ai par ailleurs rien fait qui me vaille le droit à ce genre de reproches.

\- Je ne parle pas de moi, idiot !

\- ?

\- Mais de Saeko !

\- !

A son air effaré, je vis qu'il venait de saisir mon raisonnement et qu'il essayait de trouver quelque chose pour défendre sa position. Cependant, comme il n'avait aucun alibi potable, il finit par me répondre d'une manière un peu pathétique :

\- Je ne cherchais pas à lui voler ces menottes mais juste à les lui emprunter.

\- Je croyais que tu étais un nettoyeur au service de la justice ? Tu devrais pourtant bien savoir qu'un policier n'est pas autorisé à employer le matériel de fonction à des fins personnelles et qu'il est par ailleurs tenu responsable de sa disparition éventuelle. Quel genre de justice te targues-tu de défendre quand il s'agit de mettre une de tes amies dans l'embarras ?

Je venais de lui rétorquer cette affirmation sur le même ton railleur qu'il l'avait fait auparavant avec moi quand il m'avait rappelé que seuls les malfrats ne respectaient pas les lois.

\- Très bien, « Mademoiselle la Nettoyeuse », reprit-il en souriant. Alors de quelle manière comptes-tu me punir ?

\- Mmm... la méthode la plus radicale serait sans doute de téléphoner à Saeko pour tout lui raconter...

Son sourire s'effaça soudain de son visage pour faire place à une expression embarrassée.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Kaori et tu le sais bien, tenta-t-il pour m'amadouer. Elle se servirait de se prétexte pour annuler toutes les dettes qu'elle me doit !

Je fis semblant de ne pas avoir entendu cette dernière remarque et le repris en le coupant.

\- ... mais je vais plutôt te faire payer ton crime d'une manière plus subtile.

Et sans attendre un instant de plus, je me penchai à nouveau sur son torse et le couvrit de baisers tandis que mes mains voraces couraient le long de ses muscles. Si dans un premier temps il tenta de rester impassible à mes assauts, je sentis son souffle s'accélérer à mesure que ma langue caressait les zones sensibles de son cou, son buste, son bassin et ses cuisses. Mais la sentence ne me paraissait pas encore assez satisfaisante. C'est alors qu'une idée subite me traversa l'esprit. Je me relevai et le maintint plaqué contre le mur en le fixant bien dans les yeux. Puis je me plaçai sur la pointe des pieds et laissai délicatement frôler mon entre jambe contre son intimité dans un mouvement léger de va-et-vient. Ses yeux se fermèrent à moitié tandis qu'il m'empoignait au niveau du bassin pour accompagner mon geste. La sensation était en fait une délicieuse torture pour chacun de nous deux. Je le vis se pincer les lèvres tandis que mes soupirs se faisaient moins discrets. Je prolongeai encore le supplice du va-et-vient pendant un moment, mais je sentais qu'il faisait maintenant un effort considérable pour ne pas se laisser glisser à l'intérieur de moi. Et aux vues de la sensation d'humidité qui se dégageait de mes cuisses, cela n'aurait pourtant pas été très difficile.

\- Kaori... je ne vais pas ... tenir ... très longtemps comme ça...

Sa franchise et son honnêteté me toucha. Il aurait pu reprendre le dessus de la situation s'il l'avait voulu. Mais visiblement, il avait décidé de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Je me reculai, à regret je dois dire, puis passai à la seconde partie du « procès ».

\- Ton second crime n'est pas des moindres, annonçai-je donc sans attendre. Tu es accusé d'adultère.

Cette fois, il me dévisagea avec une expression beaucoup moins sûre de lui.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Allons ! Tu as la mémoire courte ou quoi ? Qui est-ce qui passe son temps à courir après toutes les jolies femmes de Shinjuku ? Qui se jette sur elles devant moi ? Et qui me pose des lapins le soir pour aller s'amuser dans les cabarets avec Mick ?

\- Certes, mais récemment, je ne le fais que pour le plaisir des yeux. Tu as oublié ? Toi et moi ?

\- Mais quelle certitude m'as-tu seulement apporté quant à ce plaisir des yeux ? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu continues toujours à aller voir tes bunny girls lors de tes virées nocturnes. Je demande réparation !

\- ... Tu ne vas pas être jalouse de ces serveuses, quand même ?

\- Tais-toi idiot !

\- Mais tu me parles d'adultère ! Juste pour avoir reluqué de belles demoiselles ! Tu parles d'un crime ! Dois-je te rappeler à quoi nous nous occupons toi et moi lorsque je rentre de ces soirées ? Tu me crois vraiment capable de mettre plusieurs femmes différentes dans mon lit la même nuit ?

\- Fu ! fis-je d'une moue dédaigneuse. Parfois, vu les regards que tu lances aux autres filles, j'ai vraiment le sentiment de ne pas avoir plus de charme qu'un poisson mort. Et après toutes ces années à m'avoir répété que j'étais un travelo, je ne me sens pas digne de ton intérêt.

\- Ha oui ? Tu veux que je te prouve le contraire ?

\- Eh bien, j'aimerais bien voir ça, oui. Prépare-toi à me dédommager pour cet outrage.

Son indignation se mua alors en un sourire amusé. Il suivit ensuite mes instructions sans broncher et s'accroupit tandis que je plaçai une de mes jambes par-dessus son épaule. Il leva légèrement le visage sous mon nombril et posa ses grandes mains sur chacune de mes cuisses.

\- Montre-moi donc si cette langue est plus habile à faire le joli cœur auprès de la gente féminine ou à manifester son amour à mon égard.

Alors je le vis fermer les yeux et ses lèvres se mirent à fureter sans plus attendre dans mon intimité. Les premières sensations m'arrachèrent immédiatement des gémissements, m'obligeant à prendre appui sur ses épaules. Sa langue se promenait lentement et subtilement le long des lèvres, s'attardait sur mon clitoris puis repartait continuer ses explorations plus profondément en s'immisçant dans le secret de ma féminité. Chacune de ses caresses éveillait en moi des vagues de volupté au point que je fus rapidement incapable de contrôler le tremblement qui s'était emparé de mes cuisses. Pour me faciliter la position, Ryo me retourna et me plaqua gentiment contre le mur puis recommença à me dévorer goulument. Puis trouvant le jeu sans doute un peu trop monotone, il introduisit doucement quelques doigts pour alterner le plaisir. Et il les fit glisser très lentement au fond de moi.

\- Ry... oo...

Je sentais à nouveau cette indicible sensation d'ivresse s'emparer de moi. J'étais comme un verre de vin que l'on remplissait d'une main patiente mais je menaçais toutefois de déborder sous peu. Ryo fit durer la sensation encore quelques minutes mais à mesure de nos expériences, il commençait à calculer les moments durant lesquels je devenais le plus vulnérable. C'est pourquoi il finit soudain par s'arrêter et se redressa à ma hauteur.

\- Alors... est-ce que je suis pardonné ? demanda-t-il d'un air taquin tout en se passant nonchalamment la paume de sa main sur les lèvres pour se débarbouiller.

Était-ce son geste, ses paroles ou bien les caresses qu'il venait de me prodiguer ? Je ne sais pas vraiment mais ma raison sembla d'un coup vaciller. Je me jetai subitement à son cou et m'emparai de ses lèvres pour un long baiser passionné. Dans sa bouche, je pouvais sentir le parfum indécent de mon intimité sur sa langue et cette pensée me fit perdre toute contenance. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, je repris d'abord doucement mon souffle tandis que Ryo me souffla à l'oreille :

\- Et bien, on dirait que oui en tout cas. Et puis-je savoir quel est mon dernier crime ? Car je suppose que les choses ne vont pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, n'est-ce pas « Mademoiselle la Nettoyeuse » ?

Bien évidemment, je n'en avais pas fini avec lui. Je m'accordai un léger temps pour retrouver encore un peu mes esprits avant de poursuivre :

\- La dernière accusation servira à payer pour tout ce que tu m'as fait aujourd'hui !

\- Pardon ?

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, je lui intimai l'ordre de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire et de ne pas en bouger. Après quoi, je m'approchai de lui et me plaçai à califourchon juste au-dessus de ses cuisses, les bras enroulés autour de son cou.

\- Je vais te montrer ce que la moitié de City Hunter est capable de faire.

Je me laissai alors vivement glisser le long de son membre, lui arrachant au passage un soupir d'aise. Et tout en commençant à remuer lentement autour de lui je lui lançai :

\- Saeba Ryo, le dernier crime dont tu es coupable aujourd'hui est un crime de perversion !

Tandis que je calquai le mouvement de va-et-vient sur ma propre soif, je me mis à détailler avec intérêt l'expression sur le visage de mon partenaire. Il avait les yeux mi-clos et les joues rosissantes comme à chaque fois qu'il était en proie à ce genre d'émotions. Ses lèvres à moitié entrouvertes laissaient échapper des soupirs incontrôlés, mais ses mains s'agrippaient fermement à mes hanches et ne voulait pas me lâcher. Il ne cessait de répéter mon prénom d'une manière entêtante, me donnant envie d'accélérer encore plus la cadence. Mes propres gémissements faisaient échos à chacun de mes mouvements de bassin. Perdue au milieu de ce tourbillon de sensations, c'est à peine si j'entendais encore le cliquetis métallique ou le jet d'eau de la douche autour de moi.

C'est alors qu'il m'interrompit brusquement, me saisit et toujours en restant profondément ancré en moi, me porta à l'opposé de la pièce où il me plaqua le dos contre le mur. Il plaça ensuite mes jambes par-dessus ses avant-bras de sorte que je ne puisse toucher le sol. Le jet de la douche continuait de couler au-dessus de nos têtes sans que nous ne nous en souciions le moins du monde.

\- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Finis je par demander entre deux soupirs.

\- Je crois que j'ai eu mon compte de punitions pour aujourd'hui. Je veux terminer ça en y participant moi aussi... de manière active...

Une brève œillade en direction de son regard me permit d'y découvrir la même étincelle de désir et de folie que celle qui m'habitait en cet instant. Je renforçai mon emprise sur ses épaules et lui répondit :

\- Alors vas-y.… montre le moi, Monsieur le Nettoyeur, … l'Etalon de Shinjuku.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Cette fois le balancement de ses hanches étaient tout sauf délicat. Je sentais la puissance de son étreinte faire écho au feu intérieur qui me consumait. C'en était presque une force sauvage. L'eau de la douche me martelait le visage puis s'infiltrait dans mes yeux et mes oreilles me rendant aveugle et sourde à ce qui se déroulait autour de moi. Elle pénétrait aussi mes narines me forçant à une semi apnée rendue difficile par le débordement violent qui menaçait en moi. Et Ryo continuait de battre la cadence au creux de mes reins, en proie lui aussi au même type d'intense émotion que je ne l'étais. Enfin, je me sentis brusquement me convulser en arrière tandis que le flot de jouissance se déversa dans tout mon être, puis emporta doucement avec lui toutes ces émotions, de la même manière que l'eau de la douche balayait la sueur de nos corps.

Notre union dura encore un moment avant que Ryo ne jouisse à son tour. Il avait enfoui son visage dans mon cou et étouffait un gémissement contre mon oreille. Après quoi je l'avais senti doucement se décontracter et reprendre sa respiration. Puis nous étions reste blottis un moment l'un contre l'autre, sans rien dire. Juste à écouter le temps qui passe et laisser l'eau balayer encore une fois les traces de cette dernière étreinte. Puis Ryo avait finalement fermé les robinets et nous étions restés ainsi enlacés, et silencieux...

Et pour ceux et celles qui voudraient le savoir, nous ne nous sortîmes pas ce soir-là. Après la séance de douche, Ryo nous libéra enfin des menottes et nous décidâmes de rester à l'appartement pour grignoter un morceau. Nous étions tellement épuisés par l'aventure de la journée que nous nous couchâmes en début de soirée sans penser à autre chose qu'au simple bonheur d'être ensemble. Enfin, le lendemain, Ryo rendit à Saeko sa paire de menottes et, à ce que je sache, personne à part nous n'eut jamais vent de l'usage que nous en avions fait. ^_^

FIN.


End file.
